Vacances compliquées
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Bob va voir Fanta a la Réunion. Sauf que celui-ci a un secret. Il l'aime. Eh beh...ça va rendre les choses compliquées ça.


Maddey : HEY !

Un OS Homo Gay Sex ! Fanta/Bob XD

Je l'ai écris après la fic de Myfanwi. XD Bon.

Disclaimer : Fanta et Bob sont leur propre propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent. Plagiat interdit.

MERCI A TOUS MES REVIEWERS JE VOUS AIIIIME !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fanta était…stressé. Anxieux. Tendu. Ajoutez les synonymes que vous voulez, vous avez comprit l'idée.  
La raison ? Bob venait passer ses vacances d'hiver à la Réunion. Et allait évidemment loger chez lui. Fanta allait donc passer entre 2 et 3 semaines, seul avec son meilleur ami envers lequel il nourrissait peut-être des sentiments un peu plus profonds que de la simple amitié.

Il déglutit. Il avait comprit récemment qu'il était amoureux de Bob Lennon. Et putain, qu'est-ce que ça allait être problématique à l'avenir !

Surtout qu'évidemment, c'était l'été à la Réunion. Et qui disait été disait chaleur, donc baignade. Et Fanta n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister à la vue d'un Bob en maillot de bain. Trempé. Et franchement sexy.  
Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites, alors que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.  
Bon sang, pas maintenant ! Bob allait arriver d'une minute a l'autre...il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Il réussi à se recomposer lorsque la porte d'arrivée des passagers s'ouvrit.  
Un manteau rouge flash, des cheveux en bataille liés à une nuit pénible en avion, des cernes noires, mais un sourire banane accroché aux lèvres, sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Fanta dans sa poitrine et des papillons s'inviter dans son ventre. Il s'avança vers son meilleur ami, et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.  
Les deux hommes ne s'étaient que rarement vu en vrai, vivant chacun à un bout du globe. Mais le Réunionnais avait tout de même réussi à tomber amoureux de son ami d'Internet. Alors il profitait à fond de chaque contact corporel qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui. Sentir le corps de son ami contre lui était rare.  
Bob lui rendit son gros câlin, un peu amusé. Fanta était rarement aussi tactile...  
Au bout d'un moment, le plus grand se décida à lâcher son camarade.

Le pyrobarbare rit.  
« Bah mon Fanfan ! C'était quoi ça ? Je t'ai tant manqué ? le tout avec un énorme sourire qui sous-entendait explicitement qu'avoir d'autres surprises du même genre ne le dérangerais pas.  
-ça…ouais. Tu m'avais manqué. Puis ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se voit en vrai. » Fit Fanta en se massant l'arrière de la nuque, gêné.

Les deux amis rentrèrent à l'appartement de Fanta tout en discutant et déconnant sur tout et sur rien, le plus grand dévorant presque son ami du regard.

La soirée passa sans encombre. Alors que Bob était partit dans la chambre d'ami qui lui était dédiée, Fanta remarqua qu'il avait oublié son manteau en bas. Secouant la tête devant l'oubli de son explosif ami qui était décidément très tête en l'air, le Réunionnais se saisi de l'étoffe avant de le monter à l'étage.  
Mal lui en prit.  
Bob était en effet tout bonnement parti se doucher. Aussi, quand Fanta ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un Bob nu comme un vers, trempé, qui fouillait dans sa valise pour trouver un caleçon.

Tout le sang du plus grand sembla foncer pour alimenter son visage ou la zone sud de son organisme. Lorsque son ami remarqua sa présence, il se redressa comme si de rien n'était, comme si le fait qu'il était à poil n'était pas important.  
Fanta rougit encore plus si cela était possible. Il fourra le manteau dans les bras de son ami avant de sortir en vitesse, balbutiant un flot ininterrompu de paroles inintelligibles et sans aucun sens.

Fanta se réfugia en vitesse dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef. Bon sang…  
Il jeta un œil à son jean qu'une bosse déformait désormais. Il avait de la chance si Bob n'avait rien remarqué. Une bonne douche était de mise s'il voulait, disons….régler ce petit souci hormonal.

Le reste de la soirée, il évita précautionneusement de parler de l'incident survenu plus tôt. Et les deux amis allèrent se coucher sans que rien d'autre ne vienne perturber la journée.

Évidemment le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Fanta, qui en avait marre de faire des rêves aussi suggestifs a propos de son meilleur ami.  
Lâchant un juron, il alla reprendre une douche et laver ses draps.

Le Roi Lennon ayant fait une belle grasse matinée pour rattraper son manque de sommeil, il était 15h lorsque sa majesté marmotte se décida à pointer le bout de son nez.

Après un bref repas/goûter/petit déj (rayez la mention inutile) aux pâtes, il était temps d'aller se baigner, car Bob, habitué aux températures froides de l'hiver français, fondait sur place sous le 40° a l'ombre de la Réunion. Fanta aurait aimé retarder l'échéance pour des raisons qui vous sont désormais évidentes.  
Cependant, laisser son ami transpirer sang et eau pour son propre confort était cruel et égoïste.

C'est donc en feignant la joie que Fanta invita son ami à se mettre en maillot et à le rejoindre sur la plage.

Il y alla en premier, peu désireux de réitérer l'accident de voir son meilleur ami nu, même si, il fallait se l'avouer, la vue ne lui avait pas franchement déplu.

Le Lennon le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et Fanta cru défaillir devant la vue (magnifique) de son ami avec un maillot légèrement trop serré qui laissait...comment exprimer cela...qui laissait deviner de manière assez explicite les formes de celui-ci.

Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, il réussi (par miracle) à garder contenance.

Celle-ci disparut lorsque le Lennon décida de se lancer dans une grande bataille d'eau avec son meilleur ami. Fanta se prit au jeu avec joie, mais réalisa bien vite que la vue d'un Lennon presque nu, le torse ruisselant d'eau et de sueur était une vision un peu trop sexy pour ses hormones.

Évidemment, notre couard national, paniqua et ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Voir son meilleur ami blanchir puis s'enfuit était évidemment quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le pyrobarbare qui s'empressa de se lancer a sa poursuite.

Fanta, qui venait de se réfugier dans sa chambre, sous-estima la vitesse de course de Bob. Celui ci arriva à rentrer dans la porte avant que son ami n'ai pu la claquer, entrant du coup dans la chambre.

Son élan était tel qu'il s'étala purement et simplement sur son ami.

Le Réunionnais, dont les hormones étaient déjà bien excitées, se retrouva avec un Bob Lennon hors d'haleine, trempé, presque nu, aux joues rougies après une telle course, assit sur lui, une main de chaque côté de sa tête, le fixant.

Fanta envoya sa raison par la fenêtre.

"Fanta, qu'est-ce que...pourquoi est-ce que tu...t'es enfuis comme ça? " s'exclama Bob avant se faire brusquement couper lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes.  
Sans réfléchir un seul instant, le plus jeune répondit immédiatement au baiser de son aîné.

Sans trop savoir comment, Bob se retrouva sur le lit, allongé, Fanta au-dessus de lui. Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux fit bondir son cœur.  
Amour.  
Désir.  
Désir brûlant.  
Le Réunionnais passa une main tremblante sur la joue de son ami.  
"Arrête-moi Bob. Car sinon je ne vais pas en être capable. " souffla-t-il.  
Fanta vit l'homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux et qui a cet instant précis était une véritable incarnation de la luxure lever le bras pour couvrir sa main de la sienne. Et sourire. Un sourire lumineux, rayonnant. Et dans les yeux brun de son amoureux, il lut un désir réciproque.  
"Qui as dit que je voulais que tu arrête ? " murmura Bob.

Fanta écarquilla les yeux. Il...lui donnait le droit. L'autorisation.

Son coeur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser a tout instant.  
Il se pencha à nouveau pour capturer les lèvres du plus jeune.  
"Je t'aime"  
"Moi aussi."

Très vite, les vêtements disparurent. Les peaux brulaient au toucher des amants. Les gémissements résonnèrent dans l'air chaud de l'été Réunionnais. Et sous le ciel étoilé avec le regard de la lune pour seul témoin, deux hommes devinrent amants.

Nous allons les laisser à présent. Laissons-les profiter de leur nouvel amour.

* * *

Maddey : *calme son nosebleed* *essuie le sang sur son bureau*

Bon, vala. Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
